


Sweeter Than Candy

by orphan_account



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: F/F, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-27
Updated: 2015-10-27
Packaged: 2018-04-28 08:40:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5085676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leslie working late on a Halloween gives Kristen a chance to have alone time with her girlfriend in the examining room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweeter Than Candy

**Author's Note:**

> A request for Leslie with someone, and Kristen was on the list. Yet another pairing I've come to love, and will never see on the show. Sorry that it's short, I wish they had more character to work with.

There was silence throughout the examining room. Lee was asleep with her face in her arms, snoring lightly. Her clipboard was on the empty table to make it look like she had something to be up to.

The door opened, shutting just as slowly. Shoes made awkward noises along the floor until they stopped beside Lee. A glove poked at her shoulder until she jerked awake. Her eyes tried to focus up at a masked woman, giving an excited grin.

"Riddle me this," Kristen began, moving back and forth in front of her girlfriend. She gave an embarrassed look, taking off her mask to allow her glasses to perch easier on her nose, "Sorry, I didn't think of anything else to say beyond that. This whole night has been really long, so nobody noticed."

The medical examiner sat up and stretched a bit, "I think it's cute you went as Edward. He would've went as you if he wasn't so busy being angry you left him."

"I'm 'The Riddler'. It's sort of original, right? You don't think this was too much like Mister Nygma?" Kristen slipped onto Lee's lap, cuddling up into the crook of her neck, breathing deeply, "Oh, you smell nice."

"You like it? It's called 'I work myself to the bone'." Leslie pet through the hair hard enough to tug it from its ponytail. Her hands went lower to pull down the question mark jacket, laughing at the permanent marker used all over the cheap green.

Kristen stiffened up when the hands moved across her undershirt, gasping when they moved along her lack of bra. "Lee, I didn't lock the..." Her face grew more red until she was picked up to be placed onto the table.

"Get those ugly slacks off while I'm gone. I want my treat." Lee moved to the door, locking it slowly. She took her time to turn around, trying not to laugh as Kristen struggled to remove her socks and shoes at the same time. "Don't rush yourself. I can do it." She returned, scooting up in her chair to wheel in between the legs.

Leslie took each shoe off as patiently as possible to get rid of the pants, but didn't care to give them a soft landing. Her fingers hooked under the socks, smiling when she heard soft giggles. Not focusing on that aspect, she instead let the legs rest at the knees on her shoulders as she leaned in to overlook the progress.

The nipples under the white shirt were erect, making her grin a bit, "Mm, what have we here? Do we need a checkup?" Lee barely waited for much of an answer before getting up to run her face along the fabric, sucking on the nipples through the shirt.

"You're so silly," chided Kristen, blushing when she overlooked her girlfriend biting at her lightly. "Lee, take off my shirt! You're such a dork!"

The woman moved up the undershirt to be able to truly lather them with warm attention, peering up through her lashes, "Mm, but I'm your dork, right?"

The secretary nodded eagerly as she felt the tongue tickle on the way to her belly button, "Of course. Who else would do that to me?"

"No one but me has ever sucked your breasts? Where are the asses to kick?" Laughed Lee before sitting back down, burying her face into the wet crotch, "And what about here?"

"Not as well as you," mused Kringle, fingers running over her breasts to try and distract herself from her most sensitive area. The tongue dragging along her underwear was driving her crazy. Her legs spread as far as possible, quivering as her clit was mapped out and targeted. "Leslie!"

The medical examiner forced the legs back together long enough to chuck off the panties, letting the legs fall right back open. "You know you're so cute everywhere but here. This is the hot spot." She felt her hair getting tugged, getting a whine for her to go back to what she had been up to.

Sticking out her tongue, she dragged it from the cavern of the pussy up to the clit. Running her tongue along the nub, she got gasps and pants in response. She sped up the process until finally her tongue was stuck going back and forth over it.

Kristen did her best to lay back, but the table wasn't wide enough. "Lee, please... I-!" Her head fell back as he back arched uncomfortably to the suddenly returning tongue eating her out deeply. "Don't stop, you... you...!"

"Riddle me this," Lee smirked when she stopped for air, "when is a woman drowned, but still not wet?"

Kristen sat back up, huffing and shoving Lee's face back into her pussy, "I refuse to deal with another smartass!" She softened at the apologetic tongue, petting through the hair, "But you're my smartass."


End file.
